A Very Scary Harry Halloween
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry Potter (now officially known as Snape) the loveable five year old brainy kid wizard is back in his very first Halloween adventure! Harry and his mother return to Hogwarts for their annual Halloween party slash carnival that all wizarding families are invited to. However when Harry hears about a haunted woods with gigantic spiders in them, all chaos breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Halloween Fun

 _Hey guys! Chucky Ray here. First of all I just wanted to give HUGE thank you's to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my first Harry story (Harry Snape) in the Harry series! You guys are SO awesome! I had no idea that that story was going to be as popular as it was, and I really appreciate all your support. So, I hope you enjoy this special one in the Harry series just as much!_

An autumn wind blew the leaves off the trees that stood by Hogwarts castle. Halloween was quickly approaching, it would be here in a few days, and little Harry Potter,.. or Harry Snape (since he was recently adopted by his stepfather) was filled with excitement!

First he and his father would be carving a pumpkin together for the pumpkin carving contest, then he would be entering the costume contest with his mother, (he was going as a vampire and she was going as a princess) after that he would be allowed to trick-or-treat inside the castle for a whole bunch of candy and sweets, then finally he would be allowed to stay up way past his bedtime dancing at the party and playing a bunch of carnival games that they set up down in the dungeons.

On top of all that, Harry was about to become a big brother. Of course it wouldn't be for another several months, but he was excited anyway. He secretly wished for a baby brother, but a baby sister would be nice too.

"One, two, three!" he cried excitedly while he swung his arms back and forth and leapt down into the big pile of leaves. He squealed with laughter and giggles while Lily and Hagrid watched him from afar. "You're turn Mummy!" he exclaimed as he turned his head and looked up at her with a bunch of dried up leaves stuck inside his hair.

"Sorry baby, but Mummy is too old to be jumping in the leaves." She told him as she shook her head while at the same time trying not to laugh. That's when suddenly Harry flapped his arms up and down and started making chicken noises.

"Oh, alright." She agreed reluctantly with a groan as Harry got to his feet and stepped aside so that she could gather the pile back together again. That's when all of a sudden Harry caught sight of his father walking down the hill towards them.

"Daddy!" He cried as he started running towards him. Snape grinned and hoisted him up inside his arms.

"You better be careful," he began as he started picking leaves out of his hair. "somebody might mistake you for a scarecrow." He told him as Lily jumped inside the leaves and took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed dreamily while she laid on her back and looked up at the clouds.

She hated to admit it, but she had forgotten how wonderful it felt. Her mind flashed back to the times she used to have with her current husband when they were children. How they would have contests to see who could make the biggest pile of leaves, and then throwing them at each other when they were done. Snape set Harry back down on the ground before he walked over to her and bent down.

"Hullo,.." He began with a grin while offering his hand down to her. "having fun?" he questioned.

"Oh, hullo Severus." She told him feeling her cheeks flush pink as he took her hand and pulled her back up to her feet. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"My potions class just let out." He began. "I figured that now would be the perfect time to spend with you and Harry." He told her.

"Can we carve our pumpkins now!?" Harry asked him eagerly while jumping up and down. "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!?" he cried as Snape grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Now how can one possibly resist that?" he questioned.

"You can't, it's impossible." Harry began with a shake of his head. "That's why I said it silly!" he exclaimed.

"Well pardon me for my stupidity." Snape began before he swooped him up inside his arms and carried him down to the pumpkin patch. "Tell you what, you can pick one out, then we'll carve it together up in my office. How does that sound?" he asked him.

"Terr-iffic!" Harry responded enthusiastically while Snape simply chuckled at him before setting him down in front of Hagrid's pumpkin patch. "Uh Dad, I have a little problem here." He said.

"Well admitting you have a problem is the first step to fixing it." Snape teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Harry said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I'm talking about the pumpkins. These are too big for me, I can't lift one off the ground!" he told him.

"Well I have an idea, what if I give you a hand? You pick which one you want and I'll take it back to the castle for you." Snape said.

"Alright," Harry agreed with a nod. "Hmm,.. now let me see,.." he began before pointing to one of the pumpkins. "I want that one!" he cried.

"Alright, stand back." Snape told him as he obediently took a step backwards.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said as Harry gazed with bewilderment and astonishment as he levitated one of the pumpkins out of the ground.

"Whoa,.. I wish that _I_ could do that." He said.

"You will someday, now come on let's go. I have some other stuff to work on before lunchtime." He told his son before Harry followed him back up to the castle.

 _…_ _._

Harry grinned as he placed his tiny little hands inside the pumpkin. He had loved that feeling even more than the crinkling leaves beneath him. "Ooh,.. so cold and squishy between my fingers." He said as Snape smiled at him while he removed the pumpkin seeds and placed them onto the newspaper.

"Harry, look up!" his mother exclaimed as Harry eagerly looked up at the camera and smiled before he continued his job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Ronald Weasley

 _Gee thanks for the positive feedback guys! I'm not really sure what I did but I'm glad you guys are enjoying these stories so far! Here's the next chapter!_

After Harry finished cleaning the gunk out of the pumpkin, he and his father carved a spooky face on the front before they washed up for lunch. As they went down to the great hall together, Harry saw another little boy that he had never seen before. He had bright red hair and freckles and had a rather large family with him.

"Who are all those people Mummy?" he asked while gazing up at her questioningly.

"They must be another wizarding family here for the Halloween celebrations." She replied.

"But it's not for another few days." Harry said.

"I know but they must be staying here until then. My guess is that one of them is a student here." She said.

"Correction," Snape began. "two of them. Bill and Charlie Weasley." He finished. "A couple of troublemakers if you ask me. Not to mention long hair on a man is rather unattractive." He added with a scowl in their direction.

"But Severus, you have long hair." Lily pointed out.

"Not as long as Bill Weasley's." he said.

"Please don't tell me that you two are starting to get into a fight." Harry pleaded looking up at them with his sad green eyes.

"No, of course not." Snape told him with a shake of his head. "This has absolutely nothing to do with your mother." He reassured him. "Now come on, if you eat a really good lunch, perhaps I can persuade her to let you have an extra slice of pumpkin pie." He told him as he smiled down at him before he reached down and picked him up hoisting him inside his arms and planted a kiss on his cheek before carrying him over to the table.

"Honestly Severus, Harry's got you wrapped around his little finger." Lily said.

"Yeah, so, what of it? I'm his father now, isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" he questioned her before he set him down at the table. That's when all of a sudden the small red haired boy about Harry's age turned to look at him as he sat down next to his little sister.

"Look Mummy," he began with a point. "it's Harry Potter!" he cried.

"Why does everybody always know my name before I even get the chance to meet them?" Harry wondered as his father sat down next to him and his mother sat down a crossed from them. Before either of his parents had a chance to answer him the small boy leapt up from the table and ran over to them.

"Hullo Harry," he began with a grin. "I knew it was you because of your scar. My name's Ronald Weasley." He explained as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Honestly don't any of you Weasley's have any manners!?" he exclaimed. "Harry is trying to eat and you're already bothering him!" he snapped. "Besides, his name is Harry Snape now." He explained as Ron gulped while he looked up at him and started backing away from him.

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to ask him if he wanted to be my friend." He told him.

"It's alright Ronald, Severus didn't mean anything by it, he just gets a little grumpy and overprotective sometimes." Lily reassured him soothingly while Snape continued staring down at him.

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother (a plump little witch) called as she suddenly stood up and placed her hands upon her hips. "Get your little behind back here and leave the Potters alone!" she scolded as Ron hung his head sheepishly and heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Sorry Mummy," he began before he turned to look back at Harry. "well see you later Harry. Maybe we can go and play in the woods later on. I'll take my teddy, he's been dying to see the spider monsters. Well bye!" he cried before he quickly hurried away.

"What is he talking about Mummy? What spider monsters?" Harry asked while looking over at her but it was his father who ended up answering him. Snape took a deep breath and let out in a huff.

"I knew the whole entire lot of Weasleys were troublemakers, it must be an inherited trait in _their_ family." He began for he emphasized the last part because he knew that Harry's biological father had been what he had deemed to be a troublemaker, but he knew that Harry was a completely different story. For he was a sweet and innocent bright young child and it was that very reason that Snape fell in love with him in the first place and decided to adopt him after he married his mother.

"The spider monsters that young Weasley is referring to are in the Black Woods at Hogwarts, but you're not to go in there. It's completely dangerous and off limits, do you understand me?" he questioned.

"Yes," Harry began with a nod. "but why Daddy?" he asked him.

"Never mind why, I am your father and you do what I say. Now be a good boy and eat your lunch." His father responded.

"Alright Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Harry apologized.

"That's alright, I do these things for your own protection. Someday you'll understand." He told him.

"Okay, I love you Daddy." Harry told him with a warm and loving smile.

"I love you too." Snape told him as he smiled back at him. "Now eat." He instructed. "You're a growing young wizard and you need food in your stomach." He told him as Harry took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and moved the spoon towards his mouth but it ended up plopping on his shirt. "I said _in_ your stomach not _on_ your stomach." He teased with a grin.

"I'm sorry Daddy, it was an accident. I'll get it." Harry said as he grabbed ahold of a napkin and started wiping it up.

"No, let me!" Snape cried as he grabbed ahold of him and pulled him into his arms before placing him onto his lap and started pretending to eat it off before blowing onto his tummy.

"Daddy, stop it!" Harry squealed as he burst into a sudden fit of giggles while Lily smiled as she watched them from afar.

 _Alright before I get any comments about this let me just say that I realize that Ron might have been younger when one of the Weasley twins (can't remember which one) turned his teddy bear into a spider in cannon, but obviously this is AU anyway, so I decided to be creative about it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Black Woods

Lily held her son on top of her lap while she sat on top of Hagrid's hut. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout," they sang together while curled her finger and slowly raised them up into the air. "Down came the rain, and washed the spider out!" they sang while she wiggled her fingers and brought them back down before waving her hands towards her right shoulder. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain." They sang while she made a big circle with both of her hands.

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." They finished singing together as Lily curled her fingers again but this time she used them to tickle his belly making him squeal with laughter and giggles while Hagrid grinned watched them from afar.

"He is such a cute little tike." He said when all of a sudden there came a knock on his door. "Don't worry Lily, I'll get it." He said as he stood up from his chair and answered it. Snape and Mrs. Weasley were standing there.

"Oh hullo Severus, hullo Molly." He greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Hullo Hagrid," Molly began. "Severus was just telling me that he wanted to spend the afternoon with his wife, and I was wondering if Harry would like to spend some time with me and play with my son Ron." She explained.

"I'd love to!" Harry cried as he slid off his mother's lap. "Where is he?" he wondered.

"He's playing out in the woods with his older twin brothers." She replied.

"Oh." Harry began sadly before he took a step backwards. "I'm not allowed to go in the woods. My father told me not too." He explained with a shake of his head.

"Just the Black Woods, there are a lot of woods around Hogwarts that is perfectly safe for you to play in." Snape told him. "Follow Mrs. Weasley and she'll show you the way." He explained.

"Alright, thank you Daddy." Harry told him as they exchanged grins and then he nodded slightly at him.

"Be good and have fun." He told his son before he turned to watch him take off after Molly with a grin.

"Don't get me wrong Severus," Lily began as she got up off the couch and walked over to him. "I'm glad that Harry has found a friend, but what is so terrible about the Black Woods?" she asked him. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Why can't Harry play there? I mean after all, they're only spiders aren't they?"

"I'm afraid that it's not the spiders that I'm worried about." He began with a shake of his head. "It is said that whoever goes into those woods never returns." He explained.

"Why not?" Lily asked him.

"Well, you see the thing is Lily that nobody has been known to return because nobody can ever find their way out again. The path is constantly changing, it's like a never ending maze." Hagrid told her. "Many witches and wizards went in there and none of them were seen or heard from again. I bet that there are probably hundreds if not thousands of human bones scattered inside of there."

"But what if Harry decides to disobey you, what will happen to him then?" Lily asked her husband anxiously. "I mean after all, five year olds don't always follow the rules."

"I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But I don't think that we have anything to worry about, Harry is a very obedient child unlike his biological father. And besides that he knows that he's going to get a smacked bottom if he doesn't." he told her. "Come on Lily, let's go to Hogsmeade, Molly will watch the boys. And I trust her more than the Weasley twins." He said as he took her hand and they left Hagrid's hut together.

 _…._

Harry sprinted through the woods as fast as he could go with Ron and his little sister Ginny. Fred and George howled like werewolves as they chased them. "Come on Harry we have to run faster or they'll catch us!" Ron cried.

"Too late!" Fred yelled as he wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him captive. "I caught you Ron, now you're the werewolf!" he exclaimed when all of a sudden their mother walked into the woods behind them.

"Alright come on Ginny, it's time for your nap sweetheart." She told her daughter.

"But Mummy, I'm not tired!" she protested with a stomp of her foot. "I want to continue playing the werewolf game with them!" she cried.

"Too bad sis." Fred said.

"Yeah, you don't always get what you want in life. We want a dragon but there's no way that we can get that either." George told her.

"A dragon sounds nice," Harry began while Mrs. Weasley bent down and picked Ginny up. "but I'd rather have a puppy. I used to have a cat before he ran away but it was when I was a baby and I don't even remember him." He told them while Mrs. Weasley carried Ginny away.

"Ginny loves animals, especially cats. I'm surprised we haven't gotten one by now. Well, we have this old rat and a few owls, and a bunch of chickens and pigs, but that's about it." He explained.

"Wow, that seems like an awful lot to me." Harry said while widening his eyes.

"Now that Ginny's gone, do you guys want to go into the Black Woods?" Fred asked them with a sly grin.

"Sorry, but my father told me that I wasn't allowed." Harry told him with a shake of his head.

"Come on Fred, leave Harry alone. He's only a little kid." George told him.

"I am _not_!" Harry cried while placing his hands upon his hips clearly seeming offended. "I'm five years old now! I know how to tie my shoes and ride a bicycle with no hands! I don't even need naps anymore because Mummy called me a big boy and I am _completely_ potty trained!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright, don't have a cow! Jeesh!" George told him with a roll of his eyes. "If you're really not scared and you're sure you can handle it you can come with us then." He said.

"Of course I can! I'm not afraid of anything!" Harry spat.

"But I thought you said that your father told you that you weren't allowed?" Ron questioned.

"Well, yes but, he probably only told me that because he thought that I was too little and I'd get scared of the spiders. This my chance to prove to him that I'm not a baby anymore!" he said.

"Whatever you say Harry." Ron told him as they followed the other two boys further into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Aragog

Snape looked over at Lily who sat a crossed the table with a full sized glass of butterbeer still sitting in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No. I'm worried about Harry." She told him.

"Don't get me wrong, I am too." He began. "But I'm more worried about you." He said.

"But what if something happens to him? I shouldn't have agreed to leave Harry all by himself." She told him.

"But he's not by himself, he's with Molly and the,.. and the Weasley boys. Oh boy." He said with a sudden realization. "What have I done?" he questioned himself when suddenly McGonagall burst into through the pub doors.

"Lily, Severus," she began frantically while breathing heavily as the two of them looked up at her.

"What is it Minerva?" Lily asked her.

"Molly just alerted me that the boys are gone! She went to put her daughter down for a nap, and after she left her husband in charge of her while she slept, she came back and found that they vanished!" she cried.

"Oh no! What if they went into the Black Woods!?" Lily exclaimed.

"Then they'd be very foolish to." Snape said.

"What are we going to do Severus?" Lily asked him.

"Nothing." He responded.

"But Severus, Harry's our son!" Lily protested.

"And he should have known better not to go in there when I specifically told him not to." Snape told her.

"I know that, but that's no reason to forget about him and abandon him!" she cried but Snape shook his head at her.

"I never said that I was going to do that. I love Harry with all my heart. I just want to teach him a lesson that's all." He said before he stood up and left the pub.

"Oh Minerva he couldn't have possibly meant that could he? He's going to do _something_ isn't he?" she questioned her.

"I'm not quite sure, but I've got to say that I never really trusted that man. Although I think he was telling the truth about loving Harry. No, my guess is that Severus has got something really crooked up his sleeve."

 _…._

As Harry followed Ron and the other two Weasley boys further and further into the woods, he was starting to second guess himself. "Maybe we _should_ turn back." He said to Ron as he came to a sudden stop and started to look around. He didn't have a clue where he was and it was scaring him. Ron stopped beside him and looked around as well.

"Alright, but where exactly is back?" he questioned while he turned to look behind him. "I don't remember it looking like that." He said.

"That's because it didn't." Fred began. "It's changed."

"I should have listened to my father." Harry began as a tear rolled down his cheek. "He warned me not go into the Black Woods but I didn't listen to him. And now we'll never get out of here!" he sobbed.

"Don't worry Harry." George told him while placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder and resting it there.

"Yeah, we'll figure something out." Fred told him when suddenly they heard something scurrying a crossed the forest floor.

"What was that?" Ron asked worriedly with a gulp. However before anyone else had time to think up an answer, they looked up and finally found themselves face to face with a great big black hairy spider. It hissed at them and stuck out its legs in a threatening manner.

"Run!" Fred cried.

"No problem there." Harry said while he slowly started to back away from it and then ran after Ron and the Weasley twins while it began to chase them. Before Harry knew it he found himself being whisked away on top of its back.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Help me!" Harry cried as it dragged him away further and further into the woods.

"It's taking him into the forbidden forest, maybe that's the way out." George realized as he pointed at it.

"That's what Bill and Charlie must have meant about there being no way out." Fred said.

"Yeah, you'll either be lost forever or get eaten by a werewolf." George said as Ron gulped.

"What are we going to do then?" he asked them anxiously.

"We don't have any choice. It's either here or there, so we might as well save Harry." Fred said before all three of them started running away.

 _…._

Harry lost track of how long he had been on the spider's back. He continued to scream on the top of his lungs hoping that someone would hear him. He knew one thing that was for sure, he would never ever disobey his father again, because Harry found out the hard way that he was only trying to protect to him.

Finally, at long last the spider reared up and threw Harry off his back. Harry was flung into a tree and knocked unconscious. His eyes shut tightly and the side of his head grew a big red bruise that oozed with blood. He was all alone and his mind became black and blank. When he awoke it was pitch black out and he couldn't see anything except for another hairy spider standing over him.

Except that this one was the biggest and hairiest spider that he had ever seen. "I still don't understand," the spider mumbled to himself. "I smell a human but I don't hear anything."

Harry quickly leapt to his feet.

"Who are you!?" he cried while feeling his heart start to pound against his chest.

"Aragog." The giant began. "Who are you?" he asked him back.

"Don't you see my scar? I'm Harry Potter. Well that's my birth name anyway, but everyone still recognizes me by my lightning bolt scar for some strange reason." He said.

"Well maybe most people do, but I can't see anything. I'm blind." Aragog told him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry said but that's when he suddenly realized what that had meant. The creature couldn't see him. Harry turned around and started to run.

"Attack!" Aragog shouted. "The human is escaping!" he yelled when Harry suddenly found himself being chased by a bunch of smaller (but still larger than normal just not as big as Aragog) spiders. Harry continued screaming while they chased him through the woods while he hoped and prayed that he would find Ron and then find a way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Lesson Learned

 _Warning; Chapter contains references to child abuse. If you or anybody you know has ever been abused, get help. Your life matters._

That's when all of a sudden Harry ran into a rather large man and bounced off his chest. "Oomph! Hey, watch it there little guy!" he heard a familiar voice say with a grunt. Harry tilted his head back and looked into the familiar face of Hagrid.

"Oh, hullo Hagrid. It's you." He began. "I'm sorry but you scared me." He told him.

"That's alright Harry, but you really shouldn't be out here in the woods all by yourself. Your parents are worried sick about you." Hagrid told him. "Mrs. Weasley already found Ron and Fred and George, and I've got to say that she really wasn't happy about it. I'm afraid that your new friend Ron has been scarred for life since one of the spiders threatened to eat him and then Fred turned his teddy bear into one as a joke." He explained.

"That wasn't very nice." Harry said.

"Neither was disobeying your father. He told you not to go into the Black Woods but you did it anyway." Hagrid told him.

"I know," Harry began as he heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head. "do you think that he'll ever forgive me?" he questioned as he looked back up at him and blinked away his tears.

"There's only one way to find out." Hagrid began. "Come on, I'll take you to him." He finished while he bent down and hoisted the boy up inside his arms and carried him away.

…..

Lily and Snape were waiting for Hagrid and Harry outside the castle. "Hullo Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I think I have something that belongs to your, or rather somebody as the case may be." Hagrid told them.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed as she took her son inside her arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Hagrid," she told him breathing a sigh of relief and Snape nodded up at him silently thanking him as well.

"Don't you ever do that again Harry! Your father and I were worried sick about you!" Lily scolded while pointing a finger at him and wagging it.

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry apologized with a sniff as Snape looked over at his wife and glanced back at Hagrid.

"Uh I don't want to be rude or anything, and I am very appreciative of you finding the boy and bringing him back to us." He began. "But I was wondering if I might have a word with Harry alone?" he questioned.

"Sure Professor, I've done my job anyway. Goodnight." He said before he smiled and waved at Harry and then turned around to walk away.

"Make it fast," Lily began before she handed Harry over to her husband. "it's way past Harry's bedtime." She told him before she turned to walk back into the castle and Snape slowly sat down with his son on his lap.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not angry at you, I'm just disappointed. What you did today was very wrong." He told him.

"I know Daddy, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, but one of the Weasley twins called me a baby, and I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't." Harry replied with another sniff as he gazed into his eyes.

"Ah that figures." Snape muttered under his breath with another roll of his eyes. "Listen Harry, I think you're old enough to hear this now, the Weasley twins are boneheads." He told him.

"Huh?" Harry questioned with uncertainty as his father stifled a laugh and brushed away his tears.

"Let me put it another way. Just because somebody says something about you doesn't mean it's true. Take it from somebody who found that out the hard way because I know all about bullies. And running off like that was very dangerous, you could have gotten hurt, and your mother and I wouldn't want that now would we?" he said.

"No. I'm sorry, are you going to beat me now?" Harry asked him shakily with another sniff as a serious expression grew onto his father's face.

"Of course not, why would you even ask such a thing?" he wondered.

"Because Uncle Vernon used to beat me up all the time when I was bad. Mummy and Aunt Petunia were afraid to stand up to him though. He would slam me into the wall, kick me, and throw me down the stairs, and if I cried about it, he would just hit me harder." He sobbed with another sniff as he brushed away his own tears this time.

Snape felt his heart shatter into a million billion pieces before he pulled him into a tight hug. "That's impossible, I would never _ever_ do anything to hurt you like that." He told him as he kissed the top of his head while he rested it up against his chest and heard the sound of his heart beating. "And I don't know why somebody ever would do such a monstrous thing to such a sweet and innocent child." He added before kissing him again.

"I was so scared Daddy." Harry said inside a muffled sob. "He would hurt my mummy too." He told him as Snape started gently rubbing his back. "It was the most horrible thing that I ever had to go through in my life." He told him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Because I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you or your mother again. You have to realize that even when I do get angry at you, I'm always going to love you. Because I have it written in ink now, you're my child. And that's the way it should be." He said as his voice trailed away thinking back about some of his own terrible childhood memories.

It was at that moment that he had realized Harry had fallen asleep inside his arms. He slowly stood up and started carrying him back inside. He also realized that Harry should have been punished, but he figured that he was already frightened enough and learned his lesson. After he put Harry to bed, he went to go find Lily who was on the top of Gryffindor tower gazing up at the stars.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Harry were abused?" he questioned as she gave a sudden gasp and turned to see him.

"Severus I," she began.

"What do you think that did to me when Harry asked me if I was going to hurt him and beat him the way that his uncle used to do to him, and then that he did the same thing to you!?" he cried as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Severus, I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to upset you with that fact since that life is behind us now." She explained while slowly walking over to him and placing a tender hand to his cheek.

"It better be, because if anyone ever lays a finger on you or our son again, I'm probably earning a one way ticket to Azkaban." He told her before they closed their eyes and started to kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Happy Halloween

 _Gee thanks guys! I am so glad to see you back! I'll start posting the official Harry Snape sequel soon. This is just one of the special holiday ones._

"Trick-or-treat!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he walked into the transfiguration classroom wearing his vampire costume and holding out his pumpkin bucket while his parents watched him from afar with warm smiles on their faces.

"Well, aren't you the most adorable vampire I've ever seen!" Professor McGonagall cried as she placed her hands upon her knees and bent down in front of him while he smiled back at her revealing his fangs.

"Thank you Mam." He told her happily.

"And I've heard that you and your father won the pumpkin carving contest as well." She said as she placed peanut butter cups inside of his bucket along with a chocolate frog.

"Yes Mam, and the costume contest." Harry told her with a nod.

"Well that doesn't come as any surprise to me. Enjoy your candy and have a happy Halloween." She told him while flashing him a bright and happy smile.

"Thank you, happy Halloween!" Harry called while he waved over his shoulder at her before racing back over to his parents and Lily hoisted him up inside her arms.

"Well I have to say that before the night is through, he will have probably have consumed his entire weight in candy and sweets." Snape said as he followed his wife out of the room while she carried Harry away.

"I know, but it's Halloween and it only comes around once a year so Harry deserves a special treat." Lily said as she carried him over to Dumbledore's office. Once they had finished their trick-or-treating they went back down into the dungeons where The Monster Mash song was playing. Lily set Harry back on the ground in front of Severus.

"Can you watch him for a moment Severus? I have to go to the ladies room." She told him before she walked away.

"Can I have another piece of candy Daddy?" Harry questioned as Snape simply just grinned at him.

"Haven't you already had enough for one night?" he wondered.

"Come on Daddy, it's Halloween!" Harry protested. "It only comes once a year." He reminded him.

"Alright, after we play a game together." Snape agreed.

"What game is that Daddy?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, just a little game of tickle me Harry." Snape told him with a smirk and a wink before he started chasing after him and swooped him up in his arms and then started blowing raspberries on his stomach and kissing him all over his face making him squeal with laughter and giggles. Then he pulled him back up by his hip and adjusted his grip.

"Happy Halloween Daddy." Harry told him with a wide grin.

"Happy Halloween Son." His father responded before placing a final kiss on his cheek.

 **And Happy Halloween to all of you as well! Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it was rather cute wasn't it?**


End file.
